Test of Doom
by Torn Two Ways
Summary: Catty flunked a exam and is redoing it. Now Serena and Stanton are trying to help her study.
1. Chapter 1

**Catty wasn't usually the kind of person to be stressed out but today she was. It was the day of the math exams and she didn't study. _I am so going to fail, _she thought as she looked around the room. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing. She looked down at what she had done so far, a flower doodles._ Come on Catty, _she thought, _I have to do something. _With that, she started the exam.**

**A week later, the tests were corrected and handed back. "Oh my gosh!" Catty exclaimed, staring at her paper. All the Daughters turned towards her.**

**"Ah, did you flunk another test, Catty?" Serena teased and gave her an icy smile.**

**Catty stared at her, gave her a smirk, then yelled, "Would you stop reading my mind!" She turned to Vanessa and Jimena, "What am I going to do? I mean, I don't care but my mom might. I have to redo the exam!"**

**Jimena rolled her eyes then turned her back away from Catty. "There's an easy solution for this, Flunky! But it's gonna cost you."**

**"Tell me, tell me, and tell me!" Catty urged, jumping up and down.**

**"Get a tutor who passed the exams," Jimena said simply.**

**Catty stared at Jimena dumbly, "Sorry, my ears were ringing, did I hear you say to get a tutor? Where am I going to get one? And they never are cheap."**

**"I think I know someone perfect for the job," Vanessa said while staring at Serena.**

**"What? You want me to tutor Catty? You might as well hire a Circus Monkey," Serena barked, then stood up and walked away.**

**"I'll pay you money if you do," Catty begged, trying to stop Serena.**

**Serena kept on walking. "There isn't enough money in the world to make me help!"**

**Vanessa had to do something, so she went up to Catty, whispered something in her ear, then gave her an it-will-work look and nodded.**

**Catty sighed, then yelled at Serena, "Remember the job we took at that Mexican Restaurant, I will pay you triple of what they paid you."**

**With that, Serena turned around, smiled, and said, "Apparently there is enough money."**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day, Catty went over to Serena's house to study. Before she could knock on the door, Stanton swung it open. "Why on earth are you here?" Catty asked while entering the Spanish style house.**

**"Serena thought she would need help tutoring you so she called me up and I came, Dumb-dumb," Stanton said, going into the kitchen to get Serena. "Serena," Stanton yelled, "Dumb-dumb's here!"**

**"Would you stop calling me 'Dumb-dumb'? It's annoying," Catty said angrily, wondering how Stanton could possibly help.**

**Stanton turned toward Catty and said, answering her thoughts, "Cause unlike you, I am actually smart enough to pass an exam, with or without studying."**

**Before Catty could fight back, Serena walked into the room, carrying books. "OK Catty, let's get this over with. I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart," with that, Serena held out her hand, moving her fingers up and down.**

**Catty reached down in her purse, and pulled out the money she was supposed to give her. "I'll give you half now and the rest when we're finished. Deal?" She held out her hand for Serena to shake.**

**"Deal," She said, taking Catty's hand.**

**So," Stanton said teasingly, "what did you fail exactly, Stupid?"**

**"First of all," Caty said, defending herself, "the exams have more than one lesson on them, so if you fail, you fail on fractions, square roots, graphs, ect. and secondly, if you call me another smart-allic name one more time, I am going to kick your ass and your going to wish you never met me!"**

**"To late," Stanton whispered to Serena who was getting annoyed by their bickering.**

**"Would you both do me a favor and just shut up for one second?" Serena yelled, making both Stanton and Catty look at her with wide eyes. "Thank you, so, let's get to the lesson, shall we?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been about 30 minutes into Catty's tutoring and she hasn't been listening to what Serena has been saying. Every time Catty wasn't paying attention, Stanton usually shouted in her mind saying,_ no wonder you fail every math test you've taken! You are even stupider when you're being tutored. _**

**"Would you leave me the hell alone Follower?" Catty yelled while standing up, ready to fight.**

**Serena stared at Catty for a while and Stanton was just smiling, trying to control himself from laughing. "Catty," Serena said, holding in her anger, "why are you acting like a spaz, not trying to be mean or anything?"**

**Catty sat back down, keeping her eyes on Stanton. "Serena, this isn't working out so well. Maybe I should just go home and we should forget about this whole tutoring thing." Catty was about to gather her things when Serena stood up, took Catty's things, and looked her straight in the eyes.**

**"You are not going anywhere until we are done tutoring you! Got it?" Serena passed Catty's belongings to Stanton, who dropped them on the floor as soon as he held them. "Stanton," Serena said strictly to him, "please pick those things up or I am going to lose my temper and kill someone!" **

**"Yes ma'am," Stanton sarcastically muttered while picking up the things.**

**Catty didn't know either to stay, and be freaked out by Serena and angered by Stanton, or to go home, study on her own, not having any idea what she's doing "You know what, Serena," Catty started, "I think I better go home and do this on my own," Catty went up her Stanton, snatched her things from him, and headed for the door. "See ya later."**

**Serena was really mad now, "You're not going to leave because I care about you're future!" she yelled while running towards Catty, tackling her to the ground before she reached the door.**

**"Damn Serena," Stanton cheered, "you should be in football or wrestling or somethin'! You have a talent." **

**She got off of Catty, helped her up, got her stuff, and brought her to her kitchen. "That's what you get when you threaten to leave, "Serena warned, "are you OK?"**

**"Peachy," Catty said sarcastically while sitting down, rubbing her back, "Where did you learn to do that anyways?"**

**"Hey, this whole thing is about you remember," Serena said, trying to change the subject, "So, are you ready to pay attention now to the lesson?" Then she turned towards Stanton, "And are you ready to help Catty any possible way you can without being a weird-o about it?"**

**"Yes ma'am," Catty and Stanton cried out in unison, both knowing that this was going to be a very long day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like ever! SOOOOOOO SORRY! Here is the next chapter. EnjoyJ**

"Serena," Catty said in a frustrating tone, "I still don't get it!" She pushed the book away from her and sighed.

Stanton started chuckling then sang, "Dumb ass, dumb ass, dumb ass, when will you learn." He took the book from Catty and read the directions out loud. "To be successful in this chapter, you'll need to master these three skills and be able to apply them in problem solving situations, such as graphing functions, perfect square trinomials, and arithmetic sequences. OK, so far Catty, you have mastered… about zero out of three. To just sum it all up, you pretty much suck at this stuff."

Catty gave him a nasty glare. She took the book from him and read him a section in the chapter, "Fine Stanton, if you think you can figure out anything-"

"I didn't say I can figure out everything, I said-"

Catty held up a hand, "As I was saying, mister smarty pants, answer this problem, what is the equation of the axis of symmetry of a parabola if its x-intercepts are -6 and 4?"

Stanton was about to open his mouth but Catty held up a finger, "Ugh, the next thing you say better be the answer to the problem."

Three minutes later, Serena came in the room with a tray full of snacks and drinks. "What are you doing wrong now Catty?"

"Why do you assume that I always do something wrong?" Catty asked

Serena set the tray down in the middle of the table. "Well," she started, "cause out of all the Daughters, you do the most trouble. Like when you de-pantsed Morgan when you were traveling back in time to cover up another mistake you did and got in more trouble cause of the de-pantsing thing. Also, when you did that dance with the group that made you 'kind-a' kick a guy in the nuts in front of the whole school during the talent show. You do a lot of stupid stunts and that may be why your grades are low."

Catty heard Stanton laughing hard behind her. "Would you shut up and answer the question!" she yelled.

"What question?" Serena asked.

"A question Stanton doesn't know obviously!" Catty said in a cheery voice.

Serena walked up to Catty and took the book but was still looking at her. "The answer is x-1, are you happy now?" She set the book down and turned towards Catty.

"Yeah Catty, x-1,"Stanton said and sat down beside Serena.

Catty stared at Stanton. "You are an idiot, you know Dumb ass." Catty turned to Serena and was silent for a while. Then she said in a questionable voice, "Wow Serena, I guess you do know a lot about this stuff, but can you answer me one other question?"

"Huh," Serena said out-loud, "I guess but it sounds like your accusing me about something? I have done nothing wrong little lady."

Catty lift one eyebrow and said, "Well, OK then. If you didn't look at the math book, how did you figure out the answer?" She saw Serena's eyes widen.

"You know," Stanton muttered, "as much as I hate to agree with Catty, she does have a very interesting point. How did you figure out the problem?"

Serena look up a little as if she was trying to find a good answer. "I, well…. I um….umm…. you see, I… um…."

Catty pointed an accusing finger at Serena. "OH MY GOSH! SERENA KILLINGSWORTH IS A MIND READING CHEATER!"

Serena slapped Catty on the head and whispered, "Catty, will you shut up? Do you want the neighbor hood to hear you?"

"Nope," Catty said while shaking her head, "I want the whole school to hear me, Serena Cheatingsworth."

"WOW, Serena, my girlfriend, is a cheater. I feel so proud," Stanton said. The girls stared at him. "What, she always does the right thing so its good that she does something bad for a change!"

Serena put her head on the table and sighed. She looked back at Catty and said in a cold voice, "How do you know exactly if I cheat or not?"

Catty shoved the book in Serena's face and laughed. She then took a glass of water off the tray Serena brought in moments ago. "I know cause you took the book but kept looking at me. You must have read my mind because I looked at the answer after I read the problem to Stanton. Did you cheat Serena? Did you always cheat?"

Serena was silent. "ANSWER ME SERENA. DO YOU CHEAT?"

Serena stood up and placed her hand firmly on the table. "That's it! I have had it! Yes, I did cheat and I have been doing so since I moved to LA. This town is putting so much pressure on me its driving me insane to do things I would never have done back home!" Serena yelled then ran back into the kitchen.

Catty and Stanton were quiet for a while. Stanton broke the silence, "So, does this mean class is over ?"

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter isn't as funny as the others. I was kind-of in a hurry when I was writing it. Please review even if it sucks! **


End file.
